The present invention relates to a plum tree denominated varietally as "Viking Pride", and more particularly to such a plum tree which bears dark red fruit which ripen approximately ten days later than the "Durado" Plum Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,925), from which it was derived as a bud sprout, and approximately one week prior to the "Black Beaut" Plum Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,615 ), which matures in approximately the same season. The Viking Pride Plum Tree is further characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which has a delicate flavor and a flesh texture which is substantially firmer than the fruit produced by the Durado Plum Tree. In addition the new variety displays noteworthy holding characteristics uncommon to the varieties with which it is most closely similar.
The Durado Plum Tree is well known as a vigorous producer of early maturing fruit, the fruit of the Durado Plum Tree characterized by a red to dark red skin color and a green-amber flesh; the fruit further being freestone by nature, and having excellent eating qualities.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to have a plum tree that somewhat remotely resembles the Durado Plum Tree but which bears fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting later in the season, whereby the commercial demand for such a plum can be effectively satisfied over a greater period of time.